Location Diamond
Location Diamond is the United Force's codename for the Gratsmaz Research Facility, located in the Hawkins Valley in Western Arctika, a northern province in Heartland. Construction of the facility began in September of ERA 10-09, and was up and running a couple of months later. The base was erected for the primary function of research into the Sunrise Device, a weapon of mass destruction used by Team Black to destroy the United Republic's capital in ERA 10-20. Areas of the Facility 'Security' Gratsmaz is protected by six different guard outposts, each protected by around 40 heavilty armed Gvardia Troops. The Outposts contain barracks, dining areas, latrines and communication arrays - designed to be self sufficient, as the journey to the main body of Gratsmaz is dangerous on foot due to both terrain and weather. Gvardia teams are rotated frequently, every 2 weeks. Each Outpost is ordered to send out patrols of the perimeter and surrounding area. 'Communications Bunker' The Communications bunker (2nd Highest Red dot on the Map) is the primary security outpost. All security reports filter through here. The Bunker is well defended, with Helicopter Patrols, Anti-Air Missile batteries and 60 combat ready troops to man them. This outpost is built into the cliff that overlooks the Facility Entrance. A large antenna sits attop the main bunker. 'Facility Entrance' The Facility entrance consits of several large structures at the bottom of the valley. These contain storage areas, barracks, and command rooms, as well as some warehouses for reseach prototypes. This area provides the only access to the underground complex besides the mine. Security here is very high - over 100 Gvardia troops are assigned to keep command staff, scientists and engineers safe. A huge satellite tower stands over the facility to receive communications and to listen for enemy aircraft. Transport Helicopters are the only way for personnel to get in and out of the valley. 'Mine' The Mine is to the south-west of the Facility entrance, hidden behind a large hollow mountain, which itself is part of the underground complex. The mine is in operation to extract useful minerals, primarily E109, a reactant in the Sunrise Device. A large tunnel that connects the mine to the underground allows mining vehicles and supply trucks to pass from one area to the other. Soldier Barracks and a helipad are also here. 'Underground Research Complex' Heavily defended and well staffed, the most of the research done at Gratsmaz is done underground. It is here that experiments are carried out, in many strongrooms throughout the complex. Living quarters for the scientists and work staff are also found here, as well as archives, warehouses and communication hubs. Radio activity is kept to a minimal level however; partially due to secrecy, partially due to the limited range of radios while underground. UF Attack In the night of the 2nd of June ERA 10-10, 3 Paratrooper units from UFSOU, namely the 3rd, 4th and 5th Heavy Recon Sections, totalling around 400 Soldiers, were deployed from their firebase in Western Greenland. UF intelligence had known of Location Diamond since its construction, but details of its exact purpose, and why it was so heavily defended were unknown. Before the attack, two attempts to implant a spy at the facility failed. Despite the fact that the air around Gratsmaz was well defended, the only method of insertion was by parachute. The troops assembled on top of "Diamond Hill", a mountain to the north of Gratsmaz, which contained both a Gvardia Outpost and the main Communications Bunker. The force was undetected by radar due to snowstorms. Both a blessing and a curse, the blizzards were also responsible for separating some paratrooper units from the main body, and causing plane pilots to get lost. The Weather had cleared by Morning, and the UFSOU units began their attack, first destroying the Northmost Outpost before moving onto the Comms Bunker. Resistance was heavy, but their presence was not sounded until they attacked the Communications outpost. Teams from the 3rd Section managed to destroy the generators for the antenna, cutting off Gratsmaz's communications from Heartland Command. The UF Soldiers managed to secure the bunker with the help of light air support. Their plan from their was to rappel off the cliff face to the main bunker, but their recon photos had shown the mountain to be significantly taller than they had believed it to be. Therefore, the soldiers that had kept their reserve parachutes had to jump from the top of the mountain, floating down into anti-aircraft fire and heavily fortified gvardia troops. By this time, the alert had been sounded, and the underground facility was to be evacuated. Explosive charges destroyed most of the archives, eliminating much of the intelligence on the sunrise device. This should have crippled the project, but one of the head scientists, Stanstev Poice, who's granfather was the founder of the project, stole a data drive containing much of the information on the progress of Sunrise device research. Despite the fact he was deaf, and had to travel in a Wheelchair, he escaped the facility with a most of his team by Helicopter. The last line of Gvardia defence, once the Facility entrance had fallen to the UF, was the tunnel leading to the mine. Armoured units held off the Paratroopers for as long as possible while work personnel escaped the base. The Gvardia then fell back and secured the Mine, effectively trapping the Paratroopers. UF Forces managed to secure some intel on the Sunrise Device, but not enough for them to piece it together. Several weapon prototypes, personnel rosters and troop orders were captured before the regrouped gvardia units forced them out of the complex. The UFSOU troopers, both atop the mountain and in the valley, were then airlifted out by long-range helicopter units. Use after the Attack With most of the scientists moved out, and data destroyed, Gratsmaz was compromised as a research station, and was converted to a recon station. Engineers repaired the damaged antenna, but military presence in the area was greatly reduced. The Mine continued to function, its excavated minerals hauled by Helicopter back south until an airstrip was constructed on top of "Diamond Hill", allowing for troops and resources to enter and leave the area more easily. The Data recovered by Stanstev Poice allowed the Sunrise Project to continue, culminating in the destruction of the city of Solomon ten years later. Category:Premier Timeline